a day in tamerial
by the restricted
Summary: about a day in tamerial


A day in Tamrieal

Do'raja and Farkeeth were walking back to base camp after a day of hunting. Farkeeth said, _"That was fun. What do you think Ja'vaal is doing?" _

Do'raja replied, "Me not know Farkeeth. Let's go and see." They run back caring rabbits, deer, wolves. And the base camp is destroyed there is blood and fire everywhere. But no bodies so that means they were either carried away or no one died so they look around and they notice that all the blood trails led to one house. They take out there weapons and try to open the door but it's locked. So Farkeeth kicks down the door. And the blood leads to a trapdoor. The weird thing is the house is Ja'vaal's house so they go down the trapdoor it leads to a tunnel they travel down the tunnel. They go 20 feet and it leads to a room and most of the people who live in the base camp were there. Ja'vaal steps out of the crowd with a broken and bloody leg and covered in scratches. "Do'raja, Farkeeth it was raptors." He said weakly

"_They are gone now we can go back up"_ Farkeeth said. They go out cave out of the tunnel out of the house and they get out rebuilding the houses. Three days pas before they were done they put the houses of Farkeeth, Do'raja and Ja'vaal up in the elder tree there base camp surrounded. The elder tree is 1000 year old tree. The houses were located where the tree splits into 3 sections. There was one house on each split off branch. The next day Farkeeth and Ja'vaal went hunting and they left Do'raja to defend the basecamp in case the basecamp gets attacked again. Do'raja walked around the basecamp a couple of times then back to his new house to move furniture about an hour later he goes out and sees a pack of raptors. He quickly grabbed his armor bow sword and shield he pulled out his bow notched his arrow he whispered to himself "your mine" aimed at one of the raptors and fired his arrow. The arrow hit the raptor in the eye and killed it. The others charged Do'raja jumped off the tree and pulled out his sword and shield he hit the ground with a thump and crushed one of the raptor's head so there was only two left one of them jumped on his back. Do'raja collapsed on the ground spun around and stabbed the raptor through the throat. Do'raja got up and the last raptor charged at him and bit him in the arm he dropped his shield and screeched with pain and passé out. Then all the sudden Farkeeth turns corner and fired an arrow right into the raptors head. Do'raja was quickly rushed to the medical center. Do'raja woke up in a hospital bed "where is Do'raja" Do'raja said aching in pain. Ja'vaal tuned the corner. He saw Do'raja awake so he runs over to him and says "you're awake"

"Where are we Ja'vaal?"

"We are in the medical center Do'raja." Do'raja got up paused for a moment then started walking grabbed his supplies ( armor and weapons) and walked out the door. He walked to his house and he put his supplies away grabbed a potion of healing and drank it he was surrounded by orange streaks and then they disappeared into his body his cuts were gone. So he went out of the house went up to the top of the elder tree and Farkeeth was there meditating Do'raja went over next to him and starting to meditate. About two hours later Farkeeth laid back and said "I'm bored."

Do'raja turns around and says, "It may be boring but it calm people and if you are not meditate then leave. This is a place for peace and tranquility." Farkeeth leaves by sliding down the tree. Do'raja gets bored to so he runs to the edge of the tree and jumps off and he land in Farkeeth's pool he jumps out of the pool and grabs a towel he then climbs up the side of the house and runs off the roof and lands on the break off point. He quickly runs to his house and Ja'vaal is there Do'raja grabs Ja'vaal and throws him out the window and says, "NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE!" Ja'vaal hits the ground with a thump. Ja'vaal got up and limped to his house.

3 years later

Do'raja, Ja'vaal and Farkeeth were planning an attack on the thalmor embassy they memorized everything from were guards are located to where everyone sits…


End file.
